Antología de Amores
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: :: El amor es muy extraño, depende del punto en que lo mires, en matemáticas es un problema, en química una reacción, en literatura, un poema, en historia, un descubrimiento, pero aquí, en Panem, tiene nombre y apellidos. ::Para el reto "Una pareja para..." del Foro el Diente de León. El personaje del mes de MARZO es DARIUS::
1. Chapter 1 :: Now and Always ::

Este One- shot pertenece al reto temático mensual **"Una pareja para… "** del **Foro "El Diente de León"** el personaje del mes de **ENERO** es **HAYTMITCH ABERNATHY.**

 **SUMMARY:** Le pertenecía a aquella mujer de rebosante espíritu, aquella de extravagante vestimenta, a la de corazón afable, le pertenecía a esos ojos azul mar. Y por extraño que sonara, ella me pertenecía a mí.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes, lugares y hechos cronológicos que reconozcan se le atribuyen a la grandiosa **Suzanne Collins** y su maravillosa trilogía **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**.

* * *

 **:: NOW AND ALWAYS::**

La guerra ha terminado, después de largos meses de sangre y batalla, ha terminado, Snow está muerto y Coin también, la democracia se ha instaurado y Paylor es el nuevo gobernante del país.

Los vencedores están o bien muertos, o medio locos, como la chica que finge dormir frente a mi. Como el chico medio desquiciado que dejamos encerrado en un centro de rehabilitación mental en el Capitolio.

O como yo, un ebrio desgraciado que no aspira más que perderse en litro y litro de alcohol blanco.

Ahora estamos volando en un aerodeslizador que nos lleva directamente al distrito doce. Camino sin rumbo fijo por toda la nave, recolectando todo el alcohol que me encuentro.

Es noche cerrada cuando llegamos y aterrizamos en el área verde de la Villa de los Vencedores, me sorprende ver que la mitad de las casa esta con las luces encendidas, incluyendo la mía.

Llevo a Katniss hasta su casa, donde la está esperando Sae, lleva la carta de su madre en las manos y la acaricia de vez en cuando, solo sus ojos reflejan el dolor cuando entramos y los recuerdos le golpean la mente. Casi puedo escuchar la risa de su pequeña hermana repiqueteando en las paredes, la voz de su madre llamándola a comer, Katniss solo sacude la cabeza de lado a lado, respira profundo y se dirige a la mecedora frente a la chimenea, me acerco a ella y la cubro con una manta, le acaricio el cabello levemente y doy media vuelta.

Apenas he cruzado la puerta de entrada y ya tengo una botella en la mano, en el camino de su casa a la mía, ya he ingerido dos botellas de alcohol.

Para cuando llego a mi casa y abro la puerta, un cálido sopor me embarga, así que no tomo a mal el suave olor a flores y frutas que impregna mi nariz en el momento en que cruzo el pasillo a la sala de estar.

Apenas alcanzo a poner la mochila que cuelga de mi hombro sobre el sofá cuando noto su presencia.

Una carcajada escapa de mis labios.

― Solo Effie Trinket buscaría consuelo en un hombre ebrio― el comentario la sorprende y gira su cuerpo para enfrentarme, lleva un sencillo vestido azul pastel, la cara limpia de maquillaje y sin peluca, su cabello cae más debajo de la línea de su pecho en suaves y delicadas ondas, es de un rubio claro que me recuerda a mi antigua aliada, mi corazón y mi estómago se encojen y reprimo una mueca de dolor.

Sus manos entrelazadas tiemblan, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y antes de lo que puedo ser consiente, sus brazos están alrededor de mi cuello y sus lágrimas empapan la camisa que llevo puesta.

― Tranquila, shh, todo va a estar bien, ya termino, todo se acabó. ― recuerdo algunas de las veces en la que escuchaba los gritos de Katniss por las noches y la forma en la que Peeta le reconfortaba, así que empiezo a imitarlo esperando que funcione.

Cuando estoy a punto de ser vencido por el sueño, siento como la mano de Effie cae inerte sobre mi costado, profundamente dormida.

Considero la opción de dejarla dormir sobre el sofá el resto de la noche, pero entonces observo como suspira en el sueño y balbucea algo que no entiendo.

Suspiro pesadamente y me preparo para ponerme de pie con ella encima. No pesa mucho, unos cincuenta kilos cuando mucho, pero tras años y años de mala alimentación, cero ejercicio e ingerir litros y litros de alcohol, me cuesta un infierno realizar cualquier actividad que requiera de esfuerzo físico, como levantar cincuenta kilos.

Dejo a Effie sobre la cama y me doy media vuelta.

― Haymitch, quédate. ― me giro con el corazón encogido, temiendo que se haya despertado, pero sigue profundamente dormida.

Se ve tan relajada y tranquila, y remueve algo muy muy dentro de mí, que inconscientemente, me siento en el duelo, con la espalda sobre la pared, y me quedo observándola, como nunca antes, ni ebrio ni sobrio había hecho.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido, tal vez parpadee o algo por el estilo, pero cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Me incorpore y una cobija gruesa color menta cayo a mis pies, la cama estaba vacía y completamente hecha.

Temiendo que la noche anterior hubiera sido solo producto de mi ebria imaginación, baje las escales desorientados, pero al llegar al último escalón la encuentro sentada, muy recta sobre el sofá.

―Lamento lo de anoche, fue algo completamente impropio de mí, no debí haber recurrido aquí, tal vez debería de irme, yo…

Mi primer impulso fue decirle que si iba a actuar de esa forma, ciertamente o debió haber venido, pero recordé lo desconsolada que estaba sí que dije ― en esta casa, si así se le puede llamar, siempre serás bienvenida Effie, propio o no propio de ti, siempre podrás recurrir a mí si así lo necesitas.

Sus hombros cayeron, sus ojos se suavizaron y sus labios rosados se curvaron.

Hablamos mucho los días siguientes. Nos dijimos todo lo que no nos dijimos nunca, nos dijimos lo que siempre quisimos decir, hablamos sobre la guerra y los distritos, hablamos del gobierno y de los juegos. Hablamos de Peeta y de Katniss, hablamos de cada vencedor que quedaba vivo, de cada tributo que murió. Lloramos al recordar a gente que amábamos, reímos al recordar anécdotas estúpidas y divertidas.

Y finalmente, después de cada lágrima derramada. De cada herida cicatrizada, de todo el rencor, la rabia, la sangre y el licor, supe a quién verdaderamente le pertenecía.

Le pertenecía a aquella mujer de rebosante espíritu, aquella de extravagante vestimenta, a la de corazón afable, le pertenecía a esos ojos azul mar, le pertenecía a Effie Trinket.

Y por extraño que sonara, ella me pertenecía a mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado tres años de la llegada de Effie al distrito, y yo estaba más que preparado para dar el siguiente paso.

Habíamos vivido en la misma casa todo este tiempo, y cada día había sido mejor que el otro.

Descartando los seis meses en los que intento con infinita paciencia dejar que tomara. Fueron los seis meses más largos de mi vida.

Hizo una enorme fiesta el día que descubrió que Peeta había regresado, y una mucho más grande, el día que Katniss despertó de su catatonia.

Me sentía inquieto y nervioso, era probablemente, el día más temido y esperado de toda mi vida.

― Deja de rebotar, me estas mareando ― Katniss se había negado a ser la distracción de Effie, por lo que fue obligada por Peeta a esperar junto a mí y tratar de tranquilizarme, pero no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. ― además, no es la gran cosa, es decir, solo vas a pedirle matrimonio, no es algo que sea del otro mundo, solo puede que te diga que no se quiere casar, que simplemente no quería estar sola, y que eras buena compañía. Qué se yo, algo así. Que está casada con alguien más en el Capitolio, que…

― Cállate, preciosa, no estas ayudando― Katniss solo se encogió de hombros. Escuchamos la vos de Peeta en el porche, era la hora, empuje a Katniss hacia la parte trasera de la casa para que saliera por la puerta del jardín.

Effie entro por la puerta principal y en el arco de la sala de estar.

― En los últimos tres años me has hecho una mejor persona, con paciencia, amor y cariño, en los años anteriores, fuiste la mejor compañía en aquel infierno obligatorio al que nos habían arrojado. Me enseñaste una nueva forma de ver la vida y el mundo, una más feliz y mucho más sobria, y te agradezco por eso. Pero en los próximos años de mi vida, quiero que seas más que una acompañante, más que una amiga. ―me acerque tres pasos hasta estar frente a ella y tome su mano, estaba sudando y temblando de la anticipación, doble una rodilla y la ancle en el suelo, Effie largo un chillido― Elizabeth Rose Trinket, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi absolutamente bella esposa? ― con la mano libre saque de la chaqueta el extravagante anillo que había comprado para ella y lo extendí hacia su mano.

Effie chillo otra vez.

― ¡SI! Si, si, si, si, si, si ― se abalanzo sobre mi llenando mi rostro de pequeños y cálidos besos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal y como todos lo esperaban, Effie se volvió loca con los preparatorios matrimoniales, pido a Peeta cocinara infinidad de pasteles, panes y dulces, Sae cocino todos los tipos de comida que conocíamos en el distrito y Effie le dio muchísimas más recetas traídas del Capitolio.

Katnis se vio arrastrada por toda la plaza poniendo ramilletes de flores y trozos de tela de colores pastel, junto a la fuente, pusieron un arco enorme lleno más flores y más tela.

Ahí, es donde la esperaría.

Frente a mí en dos cuadrados estaban dispuestas varias sillas para los invitados, personas de todo el distrito, y nuestros amigos más cercanos.

A mi espalda el nuevo alcalde, quien será el encargado de dirigir la ceremonia. Un grupo de músicos de cuerda se encuentra a mi derecha esperando la señal de Peeta que se encuentra al final del pasillo, la cual me pierdo por completo.

La música suena y en segundos, Katniss aparece, con un bonito vestido rosa pastel y un pequeño ramos de prímulas en las manos, ella llega hasta donde estoy y da una mas que ensayada y forzada reverencia, pone los ojos en blanco cuando la miro y no puedo reprimir la sonrisa. Preciosa se pone aun costado de la fuente, justo frente a mi.

La música cambia el ritmo y me giro para quedar de frente al pasillo, el lugar perfecto para admirar el espectáculo.

Entonces aparece, del brazo de Peeta, lo primero que veo es su absolutamente deslumbrante sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes. Inmediatamente mi mirada se desliza hacia abajo, a su vestido, es tan grande y esponjado y de un blanco brillante.

Le sonreí ampliamente y tome su mano cuando llego donde estaba, el alcalde comenzó la ceremonia, entonces llego la hora de los votos matrimoniales:

― Tu vida se ha vuelto el centro de la mía, nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas, Effie, quédate siempre a mi lado, se mi amiga, mi amante, mi confidente. Yo seré tu compañero incondicional para todos los días de tu vida.

―Me entrego a ti, Haymitch, en este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor por que es real. Prometo serte una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Estaré contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantare, cuando llores te reconfortare, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu alegría. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo, desde este momento hasta la eternidad.

La voz de Effie se quebró en varios momentos de su discurso, y no deje de mirarla y sonreírle mientras poníamos las alianzas en nuestros dedos.

― Bajo el poder que el nuevo estado de Panem me ha conferido, declaro a Elizabeth Rose Trinket y Haymitch Abernaty, marido y mujer.

Y con esa sola frase, la más grande de las alegrías inundo mi ser.

Irremediablemente, ella me pertenecía y yo le pertenecía a ella.

Desde ahora hasta la eternidad.

* * *

¡HOLAAAAAA!

Aquí de nuevo empezando el año con nuevas fuerzas, y por que no con nuevo reto.

Espero y les haya gustado, pronto estaré con mas historias nuevas y actualizando las anteriores

:: NOTA: hice de la boda de Hayffie algo mas tradicional, mas actual, pues en mi cabeza, de esa forma se celebran las bodas en el Capitolio. :) ::

CARPE DIEM...

 _ **Imagine.**_


	2. Chapter 2 :: Sombody fron home ::

Este One- shot pertenece al reto temático mensual **"Una pareja para… "** del **Foro "El Diente de León"** el personaje del mes de **FEBRERO** es **JOHANNA MASON.**

 **SUMMARY:** No era solo alguien mas de casa para mí, era más un hermano que una amigo, era la única familia que me quedaba del Siete. La única persona a quien podía recurrir y a la que menos pensé que dañarían.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes, lugares y hechos cronológicos que reconozcan se le atribuyen a la grandiosa **Suzanne Collins** y su maravillosa trilogía **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**.

* * *

 **:: SOMEBODY FROM HOME ::**

Dos agentes de la paz me escoltan a una sala completamente desconocida, por debajo del gimnasio de entrenamiento, en la Torre de tributos.

La sala está cubierta de madera y las paredes están pintadas de blanco. Hay un conjunto de muebles de terciopelo rojo, una mesa de café de madera oscura y pesa, quizá roble, tenemos de ese en casa.

Sobre la mesa, un enorme jarrón de cristal sostiene una cantidad exuberante de rosas blancas, el olor es tan intenso que me provoca nauseas.

Los agentes se retiran y cierran la puerta detrás de mí. Me quedo de pie mirando la nada, con los nervios de punta.

Un enorme sillón individual se gira estoy de frente con Snow. Sostiene en su mano una copa de vino. Hace un mohín para indicarme que tome asiento.

El sillón es más cómodo incluso que los muebles de la Villa, las rodillas me tiemblas y pongo una mano sobre ellas, ejerciendo presión, obligándolas a quedarse en un solo sitio.

―Johanna, querida, que gusto verte de nuevo. Que hermosa criatura en la que te has convertido, mi pequeña.

―Cumplí los dieciocho el mes pasado, hicieron un artículo sobre eso en las revistas rosas.

― Por supuesto que sí, una fecha tan importante no debe pasar desapercibida…

― ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? ― interrumpo su frase, y él sonríe de lado

― Veras, es muy sencillo, te has convertido en una flor muy bella, y aquí, en el Capitolio nos gusta admirar e idolatrar esa belleza, seria para mí un honor que me permitieras, compartir tu exquisita belleza.

― ¿Qué está queriendo decir?

― Sencillo querida mía, al igual que algunos de tus amigos, basta con brindar tu presencia y compañía a la persona que guste de ella. Cenas, entrevistas, fiestas, eventos privados, esas cosillas a las que ya estas acostumbrada.

De repente, todo cuadro, recordé aquella conversación que escuche a hurtadillas entre Mags y Finnick, aquella donde él decía que "trataría de cobrar algunos favores" para que la incapacitaran mentalmente a la nueva vencedora de su distrito…

― ¿quiere convertirme en su puta personal, como a los demás? ― Un calor insoportable se apodero de mi estómago y se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, el mismo calor que sentí cuando gritaron mi nombre hace dos años. La cara de Snow se contorsiono por un segundo y después regreso a su status rigidus de siempre ― No. No seré la puta de nadie Sr. Presidente

― Tal vez deba pensar en los beneficios que a su familia le traería señorita Mason, vaya a casa, la estaré esperando el año entrante.

Subí al elevador y presione el número siete. El cacharro no se movía con la rapidez que yo quería. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en mi planta, salí como ventoral y me precipite hacia el bar del piso.

Blight me espera ansioso sentado en la barra, no creo que nadie supiera de mi reunión con Snow, pero cualquiera temería si dos agentes de la paz venían a arrastrar a una chiquilla de dieciocho años a quien sabe dónde.

― ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estabas?

― El maldito cara de serpiente de Snow me quiere como una más de sus putas ¡Eso paso!

La cara de Blight se transformó de la preocupación al miedo, y del miedo a la preocupación de nuevo.

En un movimiento inesperado, su mano se estrelló en mi rostro. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. La primera vez fue en el tren el día de mi cosecha, estaba vuelta loca y no dejaba de dar patadas, golpes y mordidas a cualquiera que intentara sujetarme. En ese momento no sabía por que la había hecho.

Hoy si sabía porque. No era secreto que los vencedores penaban que los departamentos estaban pinchados, que todo lo que se dijera o hiciera era analizado por agentes de la paz, y yo acababa de insultar al presidente. Nada más.

― ¿Qué has respondido?

― ¡¿Qué que he respondido?! Obviamente dije que no, Blight, eres idiota o que, ¡No voy a ser su prostituta!

― Aquí la única idiota eres tu Johanna, no sabes en lo que te has metido ― bajo la voz casi hasta ser un susurro ― a Snow nadie le ha dicho que no nunca, eres irascible y estúpida y egoísta también, solo pensaste en ti, no penaste en los demás, en tu familia, encima vienes a decir estupideces aquí. ― miraba alternativamente hacia la puerta y hacia mí, esperando que una manada de agentes de la paz se precipitara por ella y me arrastraran fuera.

― ¿Que puede hacer? ¿Mandarlos a los juegos? Ninguno en mi familia tiene ya la edad elegible ¡No seas estúpido!

― No voy a discutir más Johanna, no me veré involucrado contigo.

Se fue a su habitación dando un portazo. Me tendí en el sofá, la rabia empezaba a desvanecerse, dejando un pesado cansancio a su paso.

Una enorme nube de humo se extendía por el cielo azul, sangre fresca cubría las raíces de los pinos, bajo un cedro viejo, descansaban los cadáveres de mi familia, rodeados de mutos jadeantes bañados en sangre.

Desperté de un golpe, con el aire atrapado en mis pulmones, Blight me observaba desde la barra de desayuno, me levante de un salto y corrí a mi habitación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de todo, Blight tenía razón.

A Snow, nadie le dice que no nunca. Mis padres murieron ese mismo año en una inexplicable explosión en la fábrica de muebles, Seth e Isaak, desaparecieron seis meses después en una excursión al lado sur del Distrito, donde encontraban la mejor madera de cedro, pero que estaba poblada de animales salvajes.

Sufrí en silencio por dos años, descargaba mi furia con sexo desenfrenado con extraños, irónicamente, volviéndome en la prostituta que no quise ser para Snow.

Cada noche era una persona distinta en mi cama, tanto en el Capitolio, como en el Distrito.

Muchas veces me enfrente con él, algunas veces ebria y otras sobria.

Muchas veces intente seducirlo, todas ellas fallaron.

Una noche en especial, el año de los 73° juegos, en la cual estaba especialmente borracha, Blight me encontró al borde de desmayarme en la puerta del loft. Quizá, después de todo lo hice porque lo único que recuerdo de esa noche son sus ojos brillando y sus labios diciendo mi nombre. A partir de ese día, la relación que solíamos tener, volvió a su antiguo carril, y mejoro.

Cada noche de pesadillas, Blight acudía a mi habitación y hablaba por horas intentando que las pesadillas se alejasen. Llego el momento en que mi casa se convirtió en la suya.

Se unió sin pensarlo al bando rebelde cuando yo lo hice, peleo junto a mi, codo con codo en e vasallaje.

Entonces lo perdí a el también.

Se estrelló contra el campo de fuerza en la arena. Sentí como nuevamente una parte de mí se desprendía, no había amor carnal alguno entre nosotros. Había intentado protegerlo de mí de todas las formas posibles, y finalmente lo habían descubierto.

Blight no era solo alguien de casa para mí, era más un hermano que una amigo, era la única familia que me quedaba del Siete. La única persona a quien podía recurrir y a la que menos pensé que dañarían.

* * *

Pido una enorme disculpa por esta historia, sufrí un enorme bloqueo mental, y hace apenas dos horas lo deshice.

Quiza este un poco mucho OC, así que discúlpenme o maten me por eso.

 _Saludos_

 _Imagine._


	3. Chapter 3 :: Rojo Incandescente ::

Este One- shot pertenece al reto temático mensual **"Una pareja para… "** del **Foro "El Diente de León"** el personaje del mes de **MARZO** es **DARIUS.**

 **SUMMARY** : Y al final de aquella racha, al final de la oscuridad que lo aplastaba, una llama roja se encendió. Unas manos delgadas y ásperas lo sostuvieron en la oscuridad, un silbido, un aliento fresco y dulce, lo adormeció.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes, lugares y hechos cronológicos que reconozcan se le atribuyen a la grandiosa **Suzanne Collins** y su maravillosa trilogía **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _:: Rojo incandescente ::_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos, la luz le picaba la retina, la cabeza le punzaba, la espalda estaba tensa y magullada.

Trató de incorporarse, pero una mano delgada y rasposa lo detuvo lentamente.

Enfocó la vista en la dueña de aquella mano; unos ojos azul oscuro enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas rubias lo miraban fijamente, la mirada no era dura ni fría, era cálida, tranquila, casi esperanzada.

Vestía un traje en tonos burdeos, una especie de mono ajustado, que cubría toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, hasta la barbilla, con un prenda rectangular de un purpura obscuro que estaba atada a su cuello. La incandescente melena atada en una cola alta en su cabeza llamo su atención.

Miró con más atención, las pecas, los hoyuelos, el cabello, incluso los labios, aquella chica parecía ser una copia exacta de él mismo.

― _¿Quién eres?_ ― intentó decir, pero ningún sonido coherente salió de su boca, en vez de ello un horrible sonido gutural se desprendió de su garganta.

― _¿Qué me sucede?_ ― Intento de nuevo sin ningún resultado.

Una horrible sensación se apoderó de él, el corazón le latía golpeándole las costillas, empezó a sudar, las bocanadas de aire no eran suficiente para sus pulmones incandescentes.

Las delgadas manos volvieron a apoderarse de él, esta vez en su rostro, ella hizo un leve silbido, solo aire soplando a través de sus dientes, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que la respiración de Darius se tranquilizó. Solo entonces se despegó de él, camino a una simple mesa de metal de donde tomó una libreta del tamaño de su mano y una pluma.

 _«Lo siento»_ fue lo primero que escribió _«Mi nombre es Lavinia, soy un avox, estas en el Centro de Tributos en el Capitolio»_

Leyó las palabras una y otra vez sin entenderlas del todo, eran solamente letras juntas sin significado alguno, poco a poco la bruma de su cerebro se disipo y la pesadez de esas palabras se extendió por todo su cuerpo, llevo la mano a su garganta, y la palpó, no parecía dañada, abrió la boca e introdujo dos dedos en ella, al instante palpo su lengua, estaba allí, no había explicación posible para eso.

La chica pelirroja, Lavinia, sonrió mínimamente, « Ahora solo recortan un pequeño cartílago en la parte inferior de tu lengua» escribió.

Un inusitado alivio le invadió, al menos era un ser humano completo, de ahora en adelante seria tratado como una vil basura, pero aún era completo.

Lavinia apretó la mano que tenía libre, en una muda promesa de compañía, tan callada y viva como ellos mismos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El horripilante traje que tenía que vestir le asfixia, es de un gris pálido, completamente opuesto a su impoluto traje blanco de agente de paz, de su cadera colgaba la pequeña libreta que Lavinia le había entregado, mientras no aprendiera a comunicarse con las manos, tendría que hacerlo de forma escrita.

Era difícil acostumbrarse a _hablar_ , de una forma distinta a la tradicional, en ocasiones se le olvidaba el hecho de que su lengua era ahora un órgano completamente inútil en su cavidad bocal, y emitía unos desagradables sonidos que le hacían agachar la cabeza avergonzado.

Cada que aquello sucedía, Lavinia le miraba seriamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, obligándolo a levantar la mirada y no avergonzarse más.

Día tras día, con infinita paciencia, se sentaba en la pequeña e incómoda cama de metal en la cual dormía y por horas practicaban.

 _Golpe, dos dedos, girar, puños, palmada, un dedo arriba, espiral…_ cada movimiento tenía un significado, a veces los confundía y no lograba darse a entender, pero ella era paciente.

Para Darius no era fácil acostumbrarse a este nuevo estilo de vida, era frustrante no poder soltar una hostia, de esas de las que Rooba decía cada vez que se quemaba usando la cocina, o desabrochar los botones de su camiseta sentado frente a la barra de Sae.

Muchas veces quiso sumergirse en la diminuta tina de acero que tenía en su mugrosa casa en el polvoriento Distrito Doce, estar allí parecía el paraíso en comparación con aquella lujosa y deslumbrante jaula a la que no pertenecía, donde no podía ni siquiera bañarse a diario.

En algún momento, el alma de guerrero que se había forjado desde los 14 años flaqueo, permitiéndole ser aquel niñito, flaco y ojeroso que lloraba en brazos de su madre en las noches de tormenta.

Lloró con el sentimiento y la agonía de quien pierde todo por lo que alguna vez soñó, todo cuanto siempre quiso, lloró como aquel bebe que berrea por una taza de leche.

Lloró por los asquerosos sonidos lastimeros y bestiales que emitía, lloró por aquel chico valiente que se enfrentó al mismo diablo por salvar a un amigo.

Y al final de aquella racha, al final de la oscuridad que lo aplastaba, una llama roja se encendió. Unas manos delgadas y ásperas lo sostuvieron en la oscuridad, un silbido, un aliento fresco y dulce, lo adormeció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ocho años de entrenamiento no lo habían preparado para lo que sintió en ese instante.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron con una lentitud torturante, frente a él una joven mujer de cabellos negros y piel morena discutía con un joven alto, rubio, y ojos azules, completamente opuesto a ella.

Peeta Mellark lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero rápidamente disimulo su asombro, para que su compañera, Katniss Everdeen, no distinguiera el cambio en sus rasgos.

La chica en llamas giro su cuerpo, y freno en seco, pasmada de la impresión, frente a él, sus ojos gris tormenta se aguaron, su rostro se endureció y sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Dio pisotones hasta desaparecer en su habitación.

Darius vio pasar seis meses de aflicción y dolor en sus castaños ojos, en el momento en el que Peeta Mellark posó una mano en su hombro, por respeto y como el protocolo rezaba, agacho la cabeza.

Sentía la furia y la angustia surgir en grandes ondas detrás de la puerta de Katniss, cada grito de coraje y cada jarrón que se rompía le dolía como uno de los latigazos de Thread.

Sabía que el motivo que de que sirviera al Distrito doce era una cruel jugada del Presidente, para lastimarlo a él y a su gente, porque los habitantes de aquel polvoriento distrito, eran su gente.

Esa, como muchas noches anteriores lloro como animal herido lamiendo sus heridas en la obscuridad, esa noche Lavinia estuvo de nuevo con él.

Lavinia era la lluvia en primavera, el sol después de un crudo invierno, el resplandor de la luna en la noche más obscura, Lavinia era el fuego rojo y cálido que abrigaba en las tormentas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caos, puro y total caos.

La arena había sido destruida, los mentores desaparecieron, los estilistas arrestados y golpeados, y lo avox, los avox esperaban como cerdos en el matadero.

La mano de Lavinia se aferraba a la suya con una fuerza inusitada, en el pequeño cubículo no podía ver más que sus orbes azules llenas de miedo.

Sentía su terror como su fuera el suyo, sentía la pesada mano de acero cerniéndose sobre ellos, y sabía que no permitirá que apagaran su fuego, no cuando ese fuego radicaba en el corazón de aquella chica que temblaba pegada a su costado.

La ratonera se encontraba a mitad de camino entre la planta once y el pent-house, escuchó perfectamente los sonidos guturales de los avoxes de las plantas inferiores, los golpes, y disparos.

Escuchó cuando derribaron la puerta del pent-house, las órdenes del comandante, escuchó las pisadas de sus botas acercarse a la puerta.

Lavinia soltó un quejido cuando la plataforma donde se encontraban fue accionada obligándolos a salir de su escondite.

La luz le dio de golpe en el rostro y lo desestabilizo suficiente como para perderse el movimiento de Thread. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Lavinia gruñía intentando liberarse de la presión del agente de la paz sobre su tráquea.

Un impulso se apodero de él y salto de la ratonera directo al cuello de Thread, golpeándolo en el rostro, logrando que liberara a la chica.

Lavinia corrió a una esquina de la habitación tratando de ocultarse pero un nuevo agente de la paz la esperaba.

Darius luchaba a manos limpias con el agente, soltaba y recibía puñetazos de igual manera, logro desarmar a Thread por completo.

Lavinia luchaba, muy a su manera, con uñas y dientes; pateaba, mordía y aruñaba la cara del agente de paz, quien solo atinaba a lanzar golpes sin dirección, hasta que uno logro golpearla en la cara.

El golpe hizo que Lavinia cayera cerca de la mesa de metal que estaba en la esquina, la posición que tenía no era ventajosa, pero en el momento en el que el agente se cernía sobre ella, levanto un grueso tuvo de metal y lo estrelló con fuerza en la cabeza del agente el cual se derrumbó a un costado de ella.

Había ganado su batalla, con la fuerza y entereza que no tuvo cinco años atrás, para salvar a Sanger, su hermano, de las garras del capitolio. Hoy tenía esa oportunidad, la oportunidad de salvarse a sí misma y de salvar a Darius.

― _¡Darius!―_ pensó.

Buscó con desesperación alrededor del loft, y lo encontró en la cocina, con el agente de la paz encima de su cuerpo, presionando un cuchillo sobre su garganta

― ¿Qué pasa sabandija? ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el ratón?, ahora n o eres tan valiente muchachita ¿verdad? ― Con cada palabra que decía presionaba más el filo del cuchillo en la garganta de Darius, una línea roja empezaba a surgir ahí donde el cuchillo presionaba ― No sabes cómo disfrute quemar vivos a toda esa bola de rateros, y sus gritos, ¡Oh sus gritos! implorando piedad, rogando que alguien los salvara, ¿vas a rogar también tu rata? ―

La furia crecía por su estómago y ascendía hasta su garganta, queriendo ser expulsadas en forma de palabras, gritos insultos, un gruñido gutural salió en lugar de las palabras, seguido de un escupitajo al rostro.

Pateó el torso de Romulus, tirándolo al suelo, se montó sobre él y repartió todos los golpes de los que sus brazos fueron capaces, cuando el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de él, el destello del cuchillo lo llamo.

En un ágil movimiento, el cuchillo reposaba en el pecho de Romulus, adornado de una grotesca mancha roja sobre su uniforme blanco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escapar nunca fue sencillo.

La primera vez que Lavinia intento escapar, perdió a su hermano, la segunda vez, fue mutilada, la tercera vez, fue torturada hasta el cansancio.

Para Darius no había sido tan difícil, solo lo había intentado una vez, logrando salir victorioso cuando lo asignaron el Distrito doce. Pero esta vez era muy diferente

Pasaron tres días encerrados en la ratonera, a la cual habían cortado el suministro de energía para que nadie la accionara, sin comida ni agua.

Vivieron una semana completa en las cloacas, huyendo de agentes de la paz y mutos, con solo dos armas de asalto automáticas y una colección de cinco cuchillos de cocina que sacaron del Pent-house

Pasaron un mes atravesando el Capitolio por los túneles subterráneos que algunos avox usaban para abastecer los condominios.

Se alimentaban de los víveres que encontraban en su camino.

Algunos días permanecían escondidos entre las tuberías, para no ser localizados por capitolinos agentes de paz, aun no podían salir a la superficie hasta llegar a la plataforma alfa, que se encontraba a las afueras de los Jardines Glamoir, en la Zona Amarilla del Capitolio y que colindaba con los bosques periféricos del distrito Siete, bordearon el Dos, hasta llegar al Diez donde se estaba levantando un base rebelde según los noticiarios del capitolio.

Se establecieron allí cerca de dos meses, hasta el día el bombardeo a la base, regresaron al bosque para seguir su camino al Ocho.

Vivieron el resto de la guerra en las oscuras casas del Ocho, sirviendo en los refugios, hasta la llegada del Sinsajo.

Partieron junto a Katniss, su equipo y los pocos sobrevivientes del bombardeo hasta el Trece, donde tuvieron un hogar, comida, ropa y agua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue difícil llegar hasta donde estaban, libres, felices, seguros, siendo valorados como personas integras, pero lo había logrado, tenía todo lo que quería, y tuvo que perderlo para darse cuenta que lo que realmente necesitaba era algo totalmente diferente.

Había caminado a través del infierno sin quemarse, pues había encontrado la luz.

Una luz rojo incandescente que a partir del momento en que se encendió, no se apagó jamás, y que ahora, seis años después de aquel infierno, brillaba en las orbes azul oscuro de Gaarance la hermosa pelirroja que saltaba de una piedra a otra de la mano de su madre, Lavinia, que la miraba con amor mientras la niña parloteaba sobre pájaros cantores.

Al final del camino, Lavinia había sido aquella luz rojo incandescente que lo acompaño en la más completa obscuridad y que ahora brilla en completo esplendor, opacando la intensidad del sol con su belleza y su sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
